


My Prince Charming:  (A split Movie One Shot Story)

by LizRenKnight



Category: Split (2016), Split-Fandom
Genre: F/M, Imagines, Love, Oneshot, Romance, Sex, Smut, Wall Sex, princecharming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizRenKnight/pseuds/LizRenKnight
Summary: Dennis has missed Casey Cooke ever since they parted ways. 5 years has passed by and he has to see her again. Dennis X Casey One shot story.





	My Prince Charming:  (A split Movie One Shot Story)

 

It had been 5 years since Casey Cooke was taken with the 2 others girls, Marcia and Claire. She was the only one to survive the rain of The Beast. She had since moved on and grown up more got her own apt and got a job. Her uncle was put in jail that same day she escaped. Things were better in a sense. Casey had changed a lot, her hair was shorter and bleached blonde and her body had filled out more. She was a grown woman now.

 

The horde was still out there doing what they do together. Dennis was the one though that wanted to see her the most. He missed, he missed her hair, her eyes, those lips. Everything about her was screaming at him to go see her again.

 

Casey was at work all day at her office job, she did book keeping mostly. She wore nice blouses and knee length pencil skirts with stockings/heels. She curled her hair and added makeup to the mix. Professional look.

She yawned at her computer screen. The job was a bit boring at times when she didn't have much to type up for that day or week.

Her work phone rang, "This is Casey Cooke, at Fine Lines Inc. How may I help you?" She had that line down and had to say it over and over again.

The line was silent. "Hello?" Nothing. "Is there someone there?" It hangs up.

"Strange" She hangs up the phone. She looks at her clock and it's 7 pm.

"Time to split. Yay for me." Casey says in a sarcastic tone. She waves bye to one of her coworkers and leaves.

 

She keeps yawning on her way home as she drives but she's not really tired.

 

10 Mins later she gets back to her apt, pulls out her keys and unlocks her door and goes in setting her keys on the side table by the door and hanging up her coat.

The same routine everyday. She goes in the kitchen and opens the fridge. "Gosh, not very much here. Oh yay for me left over Chinese noodles." Taking a wine glass out of the cabinet and she pours herself a glass of red wine. She sits at her table and eats and drinks at least 3 glasses.

 

Feeling tipsy after she stumbles a little to her room and walks over to her bed and turns the small lamp on and is about to start unbuttoning her blouse when she hears a voice.

"Casey"

She looks up and sees him. She knows him and tries to think *dammit remember Casey remember.* Then it hits her.

"Dennis?" she asks. He nods. "So you do remember me."

"How?..Why are you here?" She asks a little wobbly. "I had to..no I wanted to. See you again." He finally to gets out.

She smirks a little. "You haven't changed a bit." He just looks at her wondering why she's not freaking out at all seeing him again after all that happened.

"Are you..Drunk?"

"Nope, just a bit tipsy is all." She holds her fingers up to show her doing that tiny bit thing.

 

Dennis walks over to her and sees her better in the light. "You.. are so." He stops a second "You grown." He swallows hard. He can't get over how beautiful she's become, it almost makes him feel dizzy.

"What's wrong, cat got your tongue?" She asks.

"Maybe you should sit down." He puts his hands on her shoulders to push her down to the bed to sit. She smiles at him.

"You are so sweet, trying to help me. Do you know that? I should do something nice for you my prince charming." She says with a sly smile.

He raises an eyebrow. "I think you are really drun.." He couldn't even finish what he was going to say because Casey swung her arms around his neck and kissed him, pressing her body firmly against his.

 

Dennis tries to push her arms off but she grips him tighter and kisses him harder and she slips her tongue into his mouth and wiggles it around. He moans against her mouth. She lifts her leg up and wraps it around his hip pressing herself harder into him.

"Casey..Casey" He whispers. "Dennis, I want you, please take me." she says.

"Take you?" He questions.

"Fuck me, please" She whispers in his ear and nips his earlobe. That makes him shiver.

She slowly lifts her skirt up and slides her lacy panties down her legs onto the floor.

 

Casey jumps on him wrapping her legs around his hips. He turns around with her and pushes her against the wall. He's grinding his bulge against her pussy making him harden under his pants.

She reaches down and unzips him and takes his cock out. She leans her forehead against his and says in a sexy whisper "Slide into me, now. Please..please." and puts her hands on his shoulders.

 

Dennis lifts her up a little and slides her down onto his throbbing cock. She moans "uuh Denniss..mm" biting her lip. He closes his eyes feeling the warmth and wetness that's wrapped around him.

He has his hands on her hips and starts moving her up and down. "Caseyy" He hisses.

"Faster" She says. Her plump lips are slightly parted and her breathing is in some pants.

 

Dennis leans in and licks her bottom lip. Running his tongue along it slowly. "One thing I always liked about you was those lips of yours. He speeds up trusting up into her making her moan louder.

"Ooh Dennis, uh fuck" she grips his shoulders harder. He turns from the wall and pushes her on the bed, her laying on her back legs still wrapped around him. He goes harder on her thrusting in a way that makes her moan out like "uuh, uhh, uhh" each time he moves. The bed is hitting the wall.

"Fuckk, ooh Denniss.. please make me cum" He was starting to like her begging for it, it turned him on more.

 

He felt himself getting closer to climax, so he went faster lifting her hips up more to hit her sweet spot. "AAhhh Denniss!!" She screams as she cums her pussy clinching around his cock.

"He groans very loudly like a Beast  ***no pun intended or was it XD*** and cums hard into her. She feels it as he does.

He slips out of her and lays beside her. His cum mixed with hers dripping down her thighs.

 

They kiss passionately holding each other.

"Never leave me again" She says softy.

"You can count on that." he says with a smile.

 

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> *Idea from Me the Writer. Enjoy! :) Dennis and Casey graphic made by me. Love to see it as a longer story.*


End file.
